1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle braking system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a braking system.
The braking system includes an operation apparatus and a braking apparatus. The braking apparatus includes a friction element to apply a braking force to a sliding element such as a wheel or a disc brake rotor. The friction element is worn away due to sliding with the sliding element.